GHF: Godzilla the Human Factor
by Godzillarules9310
Summary: Godzilla and all other Kaiju in existence as Humans. Cancelled, see new story named "The Kaiju Squad"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Godzilla, Gamera, Cloverfield, King Kong, etc. I do own the GHF storyline though.

Chapter 1

A note slapped across the guard's hand. Finally some orders, the guard thought. He was on guard duty for a giant, 20 foot high adamantium vault, at the base of the door, in bold letters, the most feared name in all the world can be seen:

"GODZILLA"

The note also read the most unsettling orders the guard has ever read in his career. "Godzilla to be escorted to commander Ozaki's office."

"Is this message for real?" the guard replied to the messenger.

"As real as the one behind the vault is," said the messenger.

The guard let out a large sigh and opened the vault, no lights were on so the whole inside was shrouded in shadow.

The guard, with obvious fear in his voice, said to the darkness, "Get up turd face."

From the darkness, a pair of lava red eyes appeared.

The voice that came from the eyes replied, "What do you want?"

"Looks like they finally found a use for you, get up, we're going to Ozaki's office," said the guard.

Then from the fathomless depths of darkness, came the form of a man with green hair, green shirt, black trenchcoat, dark blue pants, and those magma red eyes. It was the King of the Monsters himself.

"Is that so?" replied the monster king.

At Ozaki's office, the leader of the EDF was quietly doing paperwork, when his office door opened with the guard and the shackled up figure of Godzilla following behind him.

"The shackles won't be needed, let him free solder," Ozaki said.

"But-," the guard tried to reply but was stopped by the serious look on Ozaki's face.

The gaurd then proceeded to unhook the King of the Monsters from the only thing holding him back from causing genocide.

Once the shackles were removed, Ozaki said, "Thanks, you can leave now."

The guard left and it was now only Ozaki and Godzilla, face to face.

"What do you want from me?" Godzilla said.

"Well, so soon to jump to questions are you Goji? Well, I called you down here to ask you for your help. Along with you, a lot of other Kaiju-Humans were thrown in prison and were supposed to stay there forever, but they all escaped, and King Ghidorah has gathered all of them to form an alliance, called the League of Villainous Daikaiju. To combat this evil, we rounded up all the peaceful Kaiju-Humans scattered all over the world to establish a fighting team, which I call the Kaiju Squad. I asked for you to come down here so you can lead the Squad and beat the League," said Ozaki.

To his surprise, Godzilla replied, "No."

Ozaki was confused, saying, "But why?"

Godzilla stated, "I don't want to. Get someone else to do your dirty work."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Gojira. I'll just have to put you back in your nice, comfy cell, Gaurd?" said Ozaki.

"Wait a minute, I'll fight this 'League' for you, but I want to do it my way, by myself, and once it's done, I want you to change me back to a full Kaiju and leave me alone, FOREVER. Got it?" replied Godzilla.

"I don't like it, but you got yourself a deal, Godzilla" said Ozaki


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Godzilla or all the other Kaiju, but I do own the GHF story

GHF: Chapter 2

Tokyo Bay, 2:00 PM

"CRAP!" yelled out Zilla, as he was punched in the face. "These dudes just don't give up don't they?"

"Of course not Zilla," says Mothra, the leader of the Kaiju squad.

A team of 3 members of the Kaiju Squad (Zilla, Mothra and Gamera) fight a standstill battle against Ebirah and Orga, who would have had a disadvantage if it wasn't for Orga's brute strength. Orga struck Zilla in the face as a counter to Zilla's Atomic Flame Attack. Orga then followed up with his Atomic Concussion Blast.

"GODDAMN!" Zilla said as he just dodged the blast.

Zilla would have been no match for Orga's might if it wasn't for his superior speed. Going on the defensive, Zilla dodges all of Orga and Ebirah's attacks with ease. Gamera then went on the offensive, firing a barrage of Atomic Fireballs at the pair of League of Villainous Daikaiju members.

"Holy crud!" said Ebirah, as he uses his pincher arm to deflect the fireballs.

Orga simply just stands there and takes it, for he knows that his Regenerator G-1 will heal him instantly. He smirks at Gamera mockingly.

"What in the name of hell makes you believe that your puny litter embers will harm me?" questions Orga

"I don't, but I do know that THIS will!" Gamera says as he points to Mothra, who is charging up her Elemental Blast.

"Oh hell!" Orga says as he charges up another Atomic Concussion Blast to counter it.

The two Kaiju-Humans fire at the same time, resulting in a Beam Clash. Mothra tries to fight Orga's power with all her strength, but it's just not enough. Orga easily wins the Clash, chuckling at how weak Mothra's attack was compared to his.

"It would seem we are losing Mothra, should we retreat?" asks Gamera.

"No! Stand your ground soldier!" demands the Peace Goddess.

Then, all of a sudden, a blast of blue Atomic Flame hits Orga and Ebirah at the same time, nearly killing Ebirah in the process.

"You two just never learn, do you?" says a familiar, intimidating voice.


	3. Chapter 3

1I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju, I do own the story of GHF

Chapter 3

Tokyo Bay: 2:30 pm

"It can't be..." muttered Mothra.

"It is!" exclaimed Zilla

"YOU!" yelled out Orga

"Who were you expecting, the tooth fairy?" said Godzilla sarcastically

Orga was seething with rage now.

"I have been waiting for this day! When I kill you Ghidorah's gonna give me a badge of HONOR!" Orga yelled, charging at Godzilla

Godzilla dodges the charge with ease, taking control of the situation almost instantly.

"Do you always let your anger get the best of you? Because if it does that's pretty pathetic," said Godzilla

Godzilla rushes at Orga and pummels him to the ground with a fury of punches. Then he kicks Orga into the air, slamming him against a building. He then stares down Ebirah with a smirk creeping up around his face, all of his razor sharp teeth showing in the process.

"Well! I'm surprised that you even would consider fighting anyone Ebirah. Your such a little weakling that a newborn kitten could defeat you." said Godzilla

"Don't let your guard down just yet Gojira, my friend Orga ain't out of the game yet," Ebirah says, pointing behind Godzilla.

Godzilla turns around and within seconds Orga is upon him, unleashing a barrage of his strongest punches. Then Orga lifts Godzilla into the air and slams him straight to the concrete ground. As a "finishing" move, Orga fires an Atomic Concussion Blast at Godzilla at point blank range, unleashing an explosion that sends everyone flying five feet backwards.

"I DID IT! I GOT HIM! I KILLED GOJIRA! TAKE THAT YOU RAT BASTARD! HA HA HA!" exclaimed Orga in "triumph"

The smoke started to clear and there Godzilla was, lying face down on the ground, unmoving. Silence surrounded the battlefield. Then, without warning, Godzilla got to his feet. This time it was HIM that was seething with rage.

"You no good, dirty rotten, pig nosed miserable SONOFABITCH!" Godzilla yelled out to Orga.


	4. Chapter 4

1I do not own Godzilla or any other of the Kaiju, I do own the story of GHF

Chapter 4

"Uh oh," Ebirah silently said in terror

"I'm not scared! Bring it on!" exclaimed Orga

Godzilla jumped high into the air and struck the ground with a Nuclear Punch, sending Orga and Ebirah flying. He followed up by blasting Ebirah with an Atomic Blast, knocking the crustacean Kaiju-Human out.

"Now to deal with YOU," said Godzilla

He rushed Orga with a flurry of Nuclear Punches so fast that Orga's Regenerator G-1 could not heal him fast enough. Godzilla was killing him, and quickly. Orga was now on the ground in pathetic shambles, begging for mercy.

"Please Gojira, spare me! I don't wanna die!" Orga pleaded

"Mercy is for the WEAK," Godzilla said, as he charged up a finishing Atomic Blast

"GOJIRA! That's enough! Stand down," Mothra blurted out

"Huh! Who are you to give me orders?" questioned Godzilla.

In the confusion, Orga scooped up Ebirah and used a teleportation device to escape.

"What! They got away! Look what you made me do woman!" yelled out Godzilla

"Oh hush, Goji. They'll be back. And we'll be ready," Mothra said

"Hmph! I could have finished them off if it wasn't for YOU..." said Godzilla

"And the mission of the Kaiju Squad is to capture all the League members and put them back in jail, not kill them," said Mothra

"Well I'm not part of your little 'Kaiju Squad' now am I?" asked Godzilla

"No, I guess your not..." said Mothra

"Well we very much appreciate the help Mr. Gojira," Gamera said, extending his hand to shake Godzilla's

Godzilla spat at the ground, "Keep your handshakes to yourself, turtle boy."

"Huh? Well I never..." said Gamera

Godzilla got agitated, "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that last part."

"You want to fight?" asked Gamera

"Any time, Anywhere," said Godzilla

"Dudes, just chillax. We're all friends here, right?" said Zilla

"Mind your own buisness tuna breath," said Godzilla

"Oh come on cousin, don't be like that," said Zilla

"Enough! Just stop with the fighting already! That's an order Gamera and Zilla. And as for you Gojira. Please, just calm down. The enemy is gone, so there is no more need to fight today," Mothra said

"Hmph. Fine," said Godzilla

"Would You like a place to stay for the night? It's getting late and the Kaiju Squad base is not too far from here. We have plenty of food and water to go around. And there is always at least one vacant sleeping quarters," said Mothra

"Forget it," said Godzilla

Mothra swooped over to where Godzilla was and looked him square in the eye, "Please? I don't want to see you just sleeping in a ally somewhere."

Godzilla blushed, "Ugh... Fine."

"Great! Just follow us," said Mothra

Mothra and Gamera took to the sky and started to fly to the base. Godzilla and Zilla were sprinting just behind them.

"He he... Giggity," Zilla said

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" asked Godzilla

"Oh nothing. Don't worry your little head," said Zilla


	5. Chapter 5

1I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju, I do own the story of GHF. Olragon belongs to Zillamaster91 on deviantART.

Chapter 5

The group of four Kaiju-Humans arrived at Kaiju Squad HQ and were greeted with praise from the other members.

"Welcome back guys! We heard about Orga and Ebirah's defeat! Kudos to you all!" said Varan

"Well, it wasn't really us who defeated them, all the credit goes to our special guest. Come on out Goji," said Mothra

Godzilla appeared out from the shadows, much to the rest of the members horror.

"GOJIRA!" all the members said at the same time.

Olragon stood up from his seat at one of the tables, "What is that menace doing here? He should still be locked up in that cell of his!"

"Heh! Well look who just got bold. Come here and say that to my face Olragon. I dare you," Godzilla said

"You dare challenge me! Who do you think you are coming here and acting as if you're the king of the world?" Olragon asked

"Gojira, King of the Monsters. Why do you ask?" Godzilla said with a smirk

"Oh so now you're being a smart ass, huh? Well I'll show YOU!" Olragon exclaimed

Olragon shot a quick blast of his Plasma Flame at Godzilla, which Godzilla deflected with his bare hand.

"Pathetic," Godzilla said

"That's enough Olragon! I just got Gojira calmed down, and I don't want him riled up again. I want this base to be still be in one piece, thank you!" Mothra said

"But he- ...Alright fine. I'll deal with him, for now," Olragon said

"Good dog. Want a biscuit?" Godzilla said, smirking

"Grrrr... You're lucky," said Olragon

"Whatever," said Godzilla

"Err... Follow me cousin. I'll show you around," Zilla said, trying to break the tension

"Haven't I told you before not to call me that?" asked Godzilla, following

Zilla was not really listening to Godzilla at this point, "Whatevs, dude. Okay this is the kitchen, where we eat food. This is the rec room where we watch TV and play videogames. That's the balcony where the view is out of this WORLD! This is the control room where the alarm goes off if a League member beams to Earth from the Leagues Base on Planet X."

"So the League is based on Planet X, huh? Good to know..." Godzilla said

"And this is where you'll be crashin' for the knight," Zilla said, pointing to a simple room with a bunk bed, a desk, and a little laptop computer. "We got free Wi-Fi, so feel free to use the computer any time."

"Fine, when is dinner?" Godzilla asked

"Ten minutes, I think. Come on, lets go. I'm starvin'! And it's pizza night too, so we'll be dining in the rec room tonight," Zilla said

The two stepped into the rec room where everybody is gathered and enjoying themselves. The room got dead silent when Godzilla stepped in.

"Oh please, don't stop enjoying your pointless lives for my sake. Just act as if I'm not even here, because I sure am gonna act like you guys aren't," said Godzilla

"Oh, don't act like that buddy! Come over here! Let's talk," said Anguirus

"Anguirus? Is that you?" Godzilla said

"Sure is! Come on over," Anguirus said

"Man, and I thought you would be smart enough not to even join this stupid squad. Oh well," Godzilla said sitting down.

Over at another table Varan, Baragon, and Manda were sitting and having a "special" discussion about Godzilla.

"Oh come on Manda! He isn't going to notice you if you just sit here. You can do this!" Baragon said

"I don't know guys... What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm just not good enough for him? What if I mess up?" the water goddess said, blushing and fiddling with her hair

"You won't mess up Manda! I'm sure you'll do fine. Now get over there and talk to him!" Varan said while pushing her over to the table Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan and Zilla were sitting at

"Hi Manda! What's up?" Zilla asked

"Ummm... I-I j-just w-w-wanted t-to s-say h-hi to G-Goji-kun," Manda stuttered

"Uh... Okay. Hi," Godzilla said

Manda's face flushed bright red.

"Um... are you okay Manda? Your face is as red as an apple," Godzilla asked

Manda couldn't take it, she ran back to her table.

"Well that was awkward," said Rodan

"Yeah, you aren't kidding," said a clueless Godzilla

On Planet X

"Ooohhh, Lord Ghidorah's not going to be happy with us one bit, Orga. What are we gonna do!" Ebirah asked

"We're gonna tell him the truth, I don't really care what he does to us," said Orga

"ARE YOU MAD? Lord Ghidorah will surely kill you with that attitude," said Ebirah

The two stepped into a chamber with a single large table with six chairs. And at the table sat the Leagues Inner circle: SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, MechaGodzilla, Monster X, Megaguirus, and in the middle sat the infamous King Ghidorah himself, his arm around Megaguirus's shoulder.

"**Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Welcome back you two. How was your mission?**" asked Ghidorah

"Well Umm..." Ebirah said

"We failed sir," Orga said

"**WHAT! You two come into my presence with such news? It was a simple mission, too! What could have possibly gone wrong?**" Ghidorah said

"Gojira has returned," Orga said

"**Well! This explains everything. So, he has finally returned, has he? Hehehe. Good,**" said Ghidorah.

"I tried to defeat him sir, but he's just too powerful," Orga said

"**Well of course your no match for him, insolent fool! None of us are a match for him by ourselves. When you go back to the others, Orga, tell them the news of Gojira's return, and also tell them to leave him to the Inner Circle. We'll take care of him,**" said Ghidorah

"What about me, Lord Ghdorah?" said Ebirah

"**Oh, I'm truly sorry Ebirah. But you won't be joining the others today. Or any other day for that matter**," Said Ghidorah, lifting his left hand and pointing it at Ebirah

"No, wait! Please my lord! NO!" Ebirah pleaded

Ghdorah fired a Gravity Bolt at Ebirah, killing him.

"**Now go, Orga. Leave us,**" Ghidorah said as the other Inner Circle members laughed at Ebirahs Death

"Y-Yes my lord," Orga said, leaving


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Godzilla or any other of the Kaiju; I do own the story of GHF

Chapter 6

Kaiju Squad HQ 8:30 pm

Dinner was done and everyone was just hanging out and watching television. Manda left the room out of the embarrassment of her failed attempt to talk to Godzilla. He noticed her leave and decided to follow her.

"Manda, wait! I wanna talk to you," said Godzilla

"Huh! O-oh… i-its onl-ly y-you G-Goji-kun…" Manda said, blushing. "W-what is i-it?"

"Is there something wrong? I'm kinda worried about you. I want to make sure you're not sick or anything," Godzilla said

"I-I'm f-fine, d-don't worry," said Manda, fiddling with her hair.

'Just say it Manda! What are you waiting for? He's right here, go for it!' she thought

"Goji-kun I….I….I have to go. I'm sorry!" she said, running to her room

"Uh.. Okay. See you later than," said Godzilla

Godzilla went back into the rec room and took a seat.

"Where'd ya go? You missed a good part," said Anguirus

"Oh, nothing. Just went to see if Manda's okay," Godzilla said

"Oooohhh. I ssseeee. Does ol' Goji have a CRUSH?" asked Rodan, smirking

"What? No! No…..I don't know. Shut up! Mind your own business!" said Godzilla, trying to hold back from blushing.

"It's true! You DO like her!" said Zilla

"Do you want to get smacked, tuna boy?" asked Godzilla

"Well, I don't really care if you have a girlfriend or not. _I_ have one. Hey Komi, come here," Zilla said

Komotithrax came from her seat with some other girls to sit next to Zilla. She was holding a little toddler in her arms.

"Hey hon. What's up?" asked Komi

"Sit. Join our conversation. It appears that my cousin Godzilla has a little crush," said Zilla

Godzilla got annoyed, "Okay, first things first, I do not have a crush! Second, my name is _Gojira. _Third, IS THAT _YOUR_ KID ZILLA?"

"Yeah. Well, not by blood, anyways. Clov, say hi to uncle Godzilla," said Zilla

"Goviwa! Goviwa!" said Cloverfield

"What kind of name is _Clov_?" asked Anguirus

"It's short for Cloverfield. Captain Gorden put us in charge of him until he grows up. We're trying to make an official adoption. Isn't he the cutest?" said Komi

"Isn't that the thing that attacked New York back in '08?" asked Godzilla

"Yep. Strong little bugger, isn't he?" asked Zilla

Cloverfield started to giggle, "Stwong! Stwong!"

"Can we go back to the others, hon?" asked Komi

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," said Zilla

Komi and Cloverfield went back to Komi's friends

"*sigh* God I love that woman…" said Zilla

"Love disgusts me," said Godzilla

"Than why do you have a crush on Manda?" asked Rodan

"SHUT UP!" yelled Godzilla

Everyone started laughing.

Planet X. League of Villainous Daikaiju Inner Circle chamber

"**Well, my friends, we all knew this day would come. Now that Gojira has returned we must be on our guard at all times. From now on, all missions must be supervised by one of us. This means that we now have to go out on the battlefield ourselves, to ensure the safety of the regular members,**" said Ghidorah

"Aaww Gidra-kun…. I don't wanna go. Do I have to?" Megaguirus said in a sweet-but-sinister tone

"**Don't worry my sweet. We won't go unless it is a very dangerous mission. And even then, you'll have me by your side,**" Ghidorah said, running his fingers through Megaguirus' hair sensually.

Megaguirus started to giggle.

"She get's all the privileges…" said Destoroyah

"**Silence Destoroyah! She is the most fragile one here. You are one of the strongest. I have to protect her more than I need to protect you,**" said Ghidorah. "**Now if you all will excuse us. Me and Maggie have some….. BUSINESS to take care of.**"

Ghidorah and Megaguirus left the chamber. Leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

1I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF. Olragon belongs to ZillaMaster91 on deviantART

Chapter 7

Kaiju Squad HQ 9:00 am

Godzilla and the others woke up abruptly when the alarm sounded off. The League of Villainous Daikaiju were attacking yet again. Mothra, followed by everyone else, went into the control room to see which members were on Earth currently.

"Why in the world would they be attacking so early in the morning? It doesn't make sense!" said King Caesar.

"Oh no..." said Mothra in a quiet, terrified tone

"Who the hell is it? Orga again?" asked Godzilla

"Not just him. It's a team of 3: Orga, Biollante, and the head of the strike team is... SupesuGojira!" said Mothra in the same terrified tone

"WHAT? SPACEGODZILLA! But he's in the Inner Circle, he's not supposed to go on missions!" yelled out Zilla.

Mothra went into "leader mode" just then, "Okay everybody, this is a level 3 mission, so I need the most suitable members for this one. King Shisa, we need your ability to throw your opponents attacks right back at them. Manda, we need your elemental powers. Same thing with you Baragon. Olragon, you're going too. And if you don't mind, will you come along too Gojira?"

"You bet your ass I'm coming! I got a score to settle with my 'siblings' Biollante and SupesuGojira anyways. It's gonna be fun fighting along side Shisa-sensei again," sad Godzilla

"Perfect! Lets go! Their at Hong Kong, so we need to use the teleporter," said Mothra

The team of six Kaiju-Humans stepped into the teleportaiton device and it zapped them right to the battle field. Where they met face to face with the 3 evil Kaiju-Humans. Orga, who fully recovered from his last encounter with Godzilla, was back in action and ready to correct his last mistake. Biollante, slim and sexy, was just as deadly as Orga, if not more so. And in the middle was SpaceGodzilla. Levitating two feet above the ground, arms crossed and with a completely calm expression, he looked as if he was in complete control of the situation. He looked down at the six Kaiju-Squad members, seeming like he was bored with them already and he hasn't even fought. Then he looked over to see Godzilla standing there, his facial expression changed from one of calmness to one of joy. Godzilla returned SpaceGodzilla's expression with one of extreme aggression.

"Gojira! My dear older brother. How are you doing? I've been looking forward to the day we meet up again," said SpaceGodzilla

"Can it, SupesuGojira! I don't like you, and you don't like me. So lets stop with the chatter and do this thing already!" Godzilla yelled.

"My, my, my. Always the one to hit first and have a calm conversation later. You haven't changed a bit, dear brother. Orga, you take on Mothra and King Shisa. Biollante, dear sister, you take on Manda and Baragon. I'll deal with Gojira and Olragon." calmly commanded SpaceGodzilla

"Alright! Time to crush these fools!" shouted Orga, as he charged at his opponents

"Lets get to it, shall we?" asked Biollante, as she unleashed a swarm of vines straight from the ground.

"Alright, Gojira and Olragon, here I come," SpaceGodzilla said calmly

SpaceGodzilla vs Godzilla and Olragon:

SpaceGodzilla raised his arms and two towering crystal spires came up from the ground. He then broke off two smaller crystals from these and launched them at Olragon and Godzilla. Olragon dodged it by jumping high in the air, while Godzilla simply punched the crystal, breaking it into tiny shards.

"Pathetic. You got anything else 'little brother'?" asked Godzilla

"Heh. Funny," said SpaceGodzilla

Olragon landed back on the ground. He looked over at Godzilla and nodded his head. Godzilla nodded back. They both charged up their signature attacks, Olragon charged his Plasma Beam and Godzilla charged his Atomic Blast. They fired at the same time and crossed the beams, making an even more powerful attack that headed straight for SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla deflected this attack with utter ease.

"B-But how?" asked Olragon

"Apparently you don't know SupesuGojira. He can deflect energy attacks pretty easily, and that's just one of his powers, so be on your guard. I can't believe he did that myself. I was sure he wouldn't be able to deflect that attack, but I guess I was wrong," said Godzilla

SpaceGodzilla raised his arm and electrical energy crackled from his palm. He was charging one of his most powerful attacks, the Corona Beam. He fired it at Olragon, sending him flying ten feet backward.

"That's just a taste of my power, Olragon. Are you not impressed?" said SpaceGodzilla

"BASTARD!" yelled Olragon

Olragon charged up another Plasma Beam and fired it, this time at one SpaceGodzilla's crystal towers. It hit directly and the tower exploded.

"My, my. It seems that you blew up my tower. Oh, well. I can make another," said SpaceGodzilla, as he raised his left arm and another tower came up from the ground.

"How many of those can he make?" asked Olragon

"Not many more, they suck up a lot of his energy. Fire at him now!" said Godzilla

The two fired their attacks again and this time SpaceGodzilla was not able to deflect them. He got knocked right out from his levitation onto the ground. When he got up, he was no longer calm and collected. He was mad.

"You insolent FOOLS! Do you know not whom you are DEALING WITH!" said SpaceGodzilla

SpaceGodzilla used his levitation technique to lift up Godzilla and Olragon into the air and used his other hand to launch piercing crystals at them.

Orga vs Mothra and King Caesar:

Mothra and King Caesar jumped out of the way of Orga's charge and Mothra fired an Elemental Beam at him as he stopped. Orga shot her from the sky with an Atomic Concussion Blast. He then fired at King Caesar. King Caesar absorbed the attack and fired it right back at Orga. Orga wasn't prepared for this technique and was blown away by it, flying five feet backwards and slammed into a building.

"Goddamn. I was not expecting that. Okay, you sonofabitch lets do this again!" said Orga

Orga charged at King Caesar and let loose a barrage of punches, slamming into King Caesar's rock like skin. Mothra took advantage of Orga not paying attention to her and flapped her wings swiftly, releasing a paralyzing mist that rendered Orga incapacitated.

"Thank you, Mothra, old friend. I thought almost thought he was going to crush me with those punches of his," said King Caesar.

"No problem, Shisa. Let's go help Goji and Olragon. They look like they need it," said Mothra

Biollante vs Manda and Baragon:

Baragon and Manda tried to dodge Biollante's vines as hard as they could, but there was too many of them. They were getting batted around like a couple of tennis balls. Baragon got agitated at this and punched at the ground, causing an earthquake. Biollante lost her balance due to the quake, and fell to her keister. She then released multiple mouthed vines from the ground and began to "bite" Baragon repeatedly with them.

"Keep your vines off my brother, bitch!" shouted Manda.

Manda shot a stream of superheated water at Biollante causing the plant Kaiju-Human extreme pain. Manda then followed up with her Water Whip attack, whipping at all the vines, cutting them with ease.

"Baragon! You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Manda

"You bet I am," said Baragon

"SUPER MUDSLIDE ATTACK!" they both said at the same time, while combining both their elements (Earth and Water) to create a mudslide and bury Biollante in the gooey glop. Manda then took all the moisture out from the mud, hardening it into soil. Then Baragon used his earth powers to turn the soil into solid rock, encasing Biollante in a stone prison, leaving only her head up so she can breathe.

"Come on Baragon, we got Biollante subdued. Lets go help Goji-kun and the others defeat SupesuGojira," said Manda

"I'm right behind you sis," Baragon said.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF. Olragon is the property of ZillaMaster91 on deviantART.

Chapter 8

SpaceGodzilla was busy beating Godzilla and Olragon to a pulp when Mothra, King Caesar, Manda, and Baragon arrived on the scene.

"Good lord, look! He's beating the living tar out of those two!" said Baragon

"What can we do..." said Mothra

"We can fight, that's what we can do!" declared King Caesar

"_YOU STOP HURTING GOJI-KUN, RIGHT NOW!_" screamed Manda

Manda unleashed her most powerful attack, the Water Beam, which was a blast of pure elemental energy supercharged with the element of Water. It hit SpaceGodzilla dead in the face and he released Godzilla and Olragon. Even though the blast was effective enough to cause SpaceGodzilla to lose his grip on Godzilla and Olragon, it wasn't enough to knock him out. Even worse, the blast completely drained Manda of her energy and she collapsed.

"Foolish girl! Did you honestly think that that puny little trickle of water would defeat me? Ah, well. You tried your best. I'll give you credit for that much. Now, to end this little play session," said SpaceGodzilla, as he began charging another Corona beam, aimed directly at Manda and the others.

Godzilla ran directly into the line of fire. He and SpaceGodzilla were now standing face to face.

"Your fight is with me, SupesuGojira. Leave them out of it," said Godzilla. "Guys, go back to the base and take those two with you. I'll handle it from here,"

"But Gojira-san! You can't honestly believe you can defeat him by yourself?" asked King Caesar.

"I do Shisa-sensei. I've done it before, I can do it again. Now go!" said Godzilla

"But Goji!" said Mothra

"_GET OUT OF HERE NOW, OR ELSE I'M __**REALLY**__ GONNA GET MAD!_" yelled out Godzilla

"Okay, guys. You heard him. Let's get out of here," said Mothra to the others

Mothra and the others went to the place where they first arrived in Hong Kong and they teleported Orga and Biollante back to the base.

"Alright guys. Now that that's done, lets go hide somewhere where we can see the fight safely and out of sight," said Mothra

"But Mosura, Gojira said we need to go back to the base," said Baragon

"Who cares what he said. I'm going back to watch and see if he's gonna be alright. If anyone want's to join me, be my guest," Mothra said

"Well if your going, then I guess we'll all go," said Olragon

Mothra and the others all found a nice spot and they began to watch the action unfold...

"Now it's just you and me," said Godzilla

"As it should have," said SpaceGodzilla

Godzilla charged at SpaceGodzilla and let loose a Nuclear Punch, but SpaceGodzilla blocked it. SpaceGodzilla countered with the Corona Beam that he charged up earlier and hit Godzilla at point-blank range. Godzilla got sent flying backwards and he hit the ground hard.

"SonofaBITCH! That freakin' hurt!" said Godzilla

"Oh if you think that hurt, just wait until you witness this attack," said SpaceGodzilla. "Behold my Nuclear Crystal Barrage!"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, hundreds of razor sharp crystals surrounded SpaceGodzilla. Then he fired one at Godzilla, just to give him a "taste" of what these little things can do. Upon impact the crystal generated a massive explosion, sending Godzilla flying. SpaceGodzilla then unleashed the full barrage upon his older brother, each crystal hitting their target with deadly accuracy, each crystal generating the same massive explosion. Godzilla was seemingly under SpaceGodzilla's thumb. Smoke filled the battlefield.

"Why don't you just make this easier on yourself and die already. I don't have all day to smack you around, you know," said SpaceGodzilla

The smoke cleared and a huge crater lay where the crystals made their impact, Godzilla in the center of it. He got slowly got up, struggling to keep his balance. He was finally upright and he stared down SpaceGodzilla with a raging look in his eyes, one that SpaceGodzilla has seen before. This was the same fiery rage that Godzilla unleashed upon SpaceGodzilla when they first fought many years ago, the same rage that Godzilla used to defeat his little brother the first time.

"You are so DEAD 'little brother'," said Godzilla

He charged up a lone Atomic Blast, but this one was different from the others. Instead of a blazing Bluish-White, this one was a fiery Orange-Red, and it was crackling with atomic sparks. Godzilla was charging his ultimate attack, the Spiral Red Atomic Blast.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with this attack SupesuGojira. It's the one that nearly killed you the last time we met," sad Godzilla

"N-no, that's impossible! You shouldn't even have a TENTH of enough energy to do that attack!" said SpaceGodzilla, this time with a rising fear in his voice. "You will not kill me with that attack this time! I will make sure of that!"

SpaceGodzilla began to charge up the most powerful Corona Beam he has ever created, in order to try to counter the inevitable Spiral Red Atomic Blast.

"I will not be defeated by a lower being such as you! TAKE THIS!" said SpaceGodzilla, firing the supercharged Corona Beam

Godzilla than fired his Spiral Red Atomic Blast at SpaceGodzilla, causing in a beam clash of epic proportions. The Corona Beam was strong, but the Spiral Red Atomic Blast was stronger. The blast pushed and pushed against the Corona Beam, eventually the beam failed and the Spiral Red Atomic Blast headed for SpaceGodzilla at breakneck speed.

"No. No. NO!" SpaceGodzilla yelled as the blast hit him dead center.

The resulting explosion leveled half of Hong Kong itself, leaving a crater that dwarfed the one Godzilla was lying in just minutes before. SpaceGodzilla was lying in the center of the crater, beaten and bloodied to a pulp. He reached into his overcoat pocket and grabbed a device from inside. It was a communicator to the League of Villainous Daikaiju Headquarters on Planet X.

"Base. Come in base. This is SupesuGojira. Teleport me and the others back immediately," SpaceGodzilla said into the device.

Then, instantly, SpaceGodzilla vanished.

"Damn, he got away..." said Godzilla

"Goji! Hey Goji! Over here!" said Mothra as she and the others ran over to Godzilla to congratulate him.

"Mosura? What are you and the others doing here? I thought I told you guys to go back to your base," said Godzilla

"Oh hush Goji. You know as well as I do that I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. Are you okay?" asked Mothra

"Yeah. I'm okay, I guess. How about you guys?" said Godzilla

"I'm fine, but I'll be a little sore in the morning," said Olragon

"I don't have a scratch on me!" said Baragon

"That is because you barely did anything..." said King Caesar

"What about you Manda-chan?" asked Godzilla tenderly

'D-did he just call me Manda-chan?' Manda thought, blushing. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine G-Goji-kun"

"Good," said Godzilla

"So, are you coming back to HQ with us, Goji?" asked Mothra

"Yeah, but only for one more night. Then I'm out, got it?" said Godzilla

"Okay, Goji. Whatever you say," said Mothra sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF.

Chapter 9

Godzilla and the others teleported back to Kaiju Squad HQ and prepared for another afternoon of relaxation. They were greeted with cheers from the other members. But Rodan was not cheering, for he knew something troublesome.

"Mosura. Biollante and Orga have escaped back to League Headquarters," said Rodan

"Darn! I thought that they would stay put this time. Oh, well. We'll get them next time," said Mothra

Mothra and Rodan walked back to the celebration over the victory against SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla was hanging out with Anguirus and Zilla when a new guest arrived to the party.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend Gojira," said the new guest, with a heavy Swahili accent.

"Oh! It has been a long time hasn't it? I always thought you would have a New York accent like Zilla, Kongu," said Godzilla

King Kong, the Kaiju Squad's delegate to the Earth Union, has taken a break from paperwork to join in the celebration.

"You know Gojira, our battle never really ended back in '62. Do you care for a contiuation?," asked Kong, putting his fists up.

"Maybe some other time Kingu Kongu, I'm kinda tired and sore from my battle with SupesuGojira," said Godzilla

"Very well. When you are finally ready for round two, come and find me. But for now let us party," said Kong

Over at the other side of the room, Manda and Baragon were getting cheers from their brothers and sisters.

"To Manda and Baragon! Without their help on the battlefield, we might not be having this party!" declared Varan, holding up his glass

"Cheers!" yelled out Jyarumu, Balkzardan, Vagnosaurus, Shiigan, and Barugaron, holding up their glasses as well

"So little sister, have you talked to him yet?" asked Vagnosaurus

"Um, well n-no not yet..." said Manda

"Why don't you just get it off your chest and tell him?" asked Balkzardan

"Because, I don't feel like it's the right time yet," said Manda

"Well I'm gonna make it the right time!" said Jyarumu. "Hey Gojira, my sister's in lo-"

Manda put her hand over Jyarumu's mouth, "Shut Up!"

Godzilla came over to where the Orochi offspring were sitting, "What did you say Jyarumu? I couldn't hear you 'cause I was across the room."

"I said that my sister is -," said Jyarumu before Manda put her hand over his mouth again

"Tired! H-He ssaid th-that I'm t-tired and I-I'm going to b-bed. G-good night G-Goji-kun," said Manda, leaving to go to her room.

"But it's three in the afternoon. Why would she... Okay somethings up. I'm going to go check on her," said Godzilla

"Wait Gojira! I didn't say that she was tired, I was trying to say that she likes you, a LOT," said Jyarumu

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Godzilla

"She's in love with you," said Vagnosaurus in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Oooohhhhh... oka-... _**SAY WHAT NOW?**_" yelled out Godzilla

"I mean what I say. She's In love with you," said Vagnosaurus

"I-I-I-I I need to go somewhere. To, y'know, clear my hea-head," said Godzilla dizzily

Godzilla walked out of the rec room to go to his room, but since he was still disoriented from the news he accidentally walked into Manda's room.

"Ugh... Huh! Oh, sorry Manda-chan. I thought that this wa-... Manda-chan! We need to talk," said Godzilla, snapping out of his trance. He sat down next to Manda on her bed.

"Ummm... O-okay G-Goji-kun, what d-do you w-want t-to talk a-about," said Manda, blushing

"Well, you see, I just got done having a talk with your brothers and sisters, and they...told me something," said Godzilla

"What did they tell you?" asked Manda, her head snapped up with excitement and fear at the same time.

"They...They told me that you love me. Is that true? Be honest," said Godzilla

Manda said nothing

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer," said Godzilla impatiently

Manda was still silent.

Godzilla's impatience finally overwhelmed him, "Well, I guess I'll take that as a 'no' the-"

Godzilla got cut off when Manda suddenly burst out with passion screaming out "_YES!_" and putting her arms around Godzilla's neck and kissing him. Godzilla was struck with shock from Manda's unexpected outburst and he just stat there, stiff as a board.

League of Villainous Daikaiju HQ, Inner Circle Chamber

"**Well SupesuGojira, how did your distraction mission go?**" asked Ghidorah

"It was a total success my lord. They didn't suspect a thing," said SpaceGodzilla, smirking.

"**Good! I knew I could count on you for success,**" said Ghidorah cheerfully.

"Has Gigan returned with the package yet my lord?" asked SpaceGodzilla

"**No, not yet. He is late,**" said Ghidorah. "**Oh, here he is now. Welcome back Gigan. Do you have the package?**"

"Yeah, do you have my fee?" asked Gigan

"**Yes, yes. Of course I do. You know, you and Megalon really should consider joining the League, I would pay both of you quite handsomely,**" said Ghidorah, tossing a sack with 200 pounds of gold and diamonds to Gigan.

"Why that's very generous of you, Gidrah, but I'm gonna have to pass on your offer. Me and my brother have always been Kaiju-for-hire and always will. Here's your package, thanks for doing business old friend," Gigan said, tossing a cardboard box to Ghidorah and leaving.

"**Excellent! This is our greatest victory my friends. Behold, two of the most powerful beings in the universe, the Shobijin!**" declared Ghidorah, opening the box and showing of his prize.

The tiny Shobijin were standing in the middle of the box, trembling with fear while the Inner Circle members started laughing in triumph.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF

Chapter 10

Manda finally let go of Godzilla and she just stat there, her face red as a tomato

"I'm sorry Goji-kun, I didn't mean to-" Manda was cut off by Godzilla putting his finger on her mouth

"You don't have to be sorry. It just caught me off guard, that's all," said Godzilla

"So, you don't like me..." said Manda, with disappointment rising in her voice

"It's not that! It's just that it's sudden, and I've never really liked anybody before in my life, and nobody's really liked me," said Godzilla

"What do you mean?" asked Manda

"Well, ever since I can remember all I ever lived with is hate. The humans hated me, other Kaiju hated me, EVERYONE hated me, and the only thing I ever knew was to return that hatred in kind. That's why I've been in so many battles, that's why I'm so bitter all the time. This is truly the only time someone has even cared that I existed," explained Godzilla

"That's not true Goji-kun. What about Rodan, Anguirus and Zilla? Their your friends," said Manda

"I bet they would do just fine without me," said Godzilla

"Well, I care about you. I care about you very much," Manda said, leaning on Godzilla's shoulder

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," said Godzilla, blushing

"So, um, w-what do you s-say Goji-kun?" asked Manda

"Eh, what the hell. I'll give it a shot," said Godzilla

Manda smiled with glee, "Um, does this mean we can...?"

"Yeah," said Godzilla

They kissed

Back at the party, Rodan and Mothra were talking about many things, including the league and what their next move might be.

"This is the third escape this month, I'm starting to get worried that Ghidorah might be planning something big if he wants to keep his lackeys around," said Rodan

"Don't worry, Rodan-kun. We've kept the League at bay for this long by ourselves. And now that we have Goji on our side, they don't really have any chance at winning now," said Mothra

"But Mosura-chan..." said Rodan

"Hush. Not another word about it. Now I'm going to go check on the Shobijin, they must be starving," said Mothra

Mothra left to her room and everything was normal until a terrified shriek filled the Kaiju Squad HQ two minutes later

"_**THE SHOBIJIN ARE GONE!**_" screamed Mothra

Everyone ran into the hallway to find a hysterical Mothra scrambling around her room to find her beloved fairies, but they were nowhere to be found.

"_**WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!**_" yelled out Mothra

"Ghidorah," said Rodan

"But what could he want with the Shobijin?" asked Gamera

"Use your imagination. They're two of the most powerful beings in the universe, Ghidorah could probably do anything he wants with them," said Rodan

Godzilla and Manda rushed in, holding hands, to see what was going on

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Godzilla

"Ghidorah stole the Shobijin," said Rodan

Godzilla got serious then, "That rat bastard! He won't get away with this! Manda-chan, is there any way we can get to Planet X?"

"No Goji-kun. Our teleporters can only transport us to places on Earth, not in space," Manda said

"Damn! Their has to be some way we can get to him..." said Godzilla

"Oh no! Fairy! _FARY WHERE ARE YOU!_" Mothra cried out

"In here mommy!" said the voice of a toddler

Fairy Mothra was in the closet, hiding with little Cloverfield.

"Oh thank God! I thought they took you too!" Mothra said, hugging her daughter. "What did you two see Fairy? Who took the Shobijin?"

"Me and Cwovy were pwaying togever and a big scawy man came and took the Sobijin, mommy!" Fairy Mothra said, tears welling from her eyes

"It's okay, sweety. Everything is going to be alright. Now did you recognize this man?" asked Mothra

"I-I fink it w-was Gigan, mommy," said Fairy Mothra, crying

"That sonofabitch! I should have killed him and Megalon when I had the chance!" Godzilla said

"But I thought that they aren't members of the League," said Anguirus

"Ghidorah must have paid them to do this!" said Rodan

"How in the world did they get in to do this? We had to be in the middle of something in order for it to succeed..." said Baragon

"**SUPESUGOJIRA!**"everyone said at the same time

"_Goddammit!_ He was just a distraction! How the hell could we duped like that!" yelled out Godzilla

"Now's not the time for blame Gojira. What's important is that Ghidorah has the Shobijin and we need to find a way to save them," Mothra said with the utmost seriousness "Kongu, come with me to the control room, I think your gonna be away from paperwork a little longer."

"Of course Mosura. I'm right behind you," said King Kong

League of Villainous Daikaiju HQ, Inner Circle Chamber

"**Well, my tiny guests. Welcome to the base of my little organization. As you may know, my name is Kingu Gidorah, but **_**you**_** can call me Lord Ghidorah,**" said Ghidorah

"Wh-what do you want with us?" asked the Shobijin together

"**Oh it's very simple. My army is very slim, and there are some Kaiju out there that didn't turn into Kaiju-Humans like us. I want you two to give them their powers back,**" said Ghidorah

"Absolutely not! We would never help a fiendish being like you!" said the Shobijin

Ghidorah smirked, as if he was already expecting this, "Oh, well that's a shame. But before you make your decision final, I must warn you about something. My beloved Megaguirus here is a VERY picky eater and I can never really find anything to suit her tastes. However, I did hear that Magie-chan simply LOVES the taste of fairies,"

Megaguirus started to stare at the Shobijin hungrily, licking her lips and showing of her mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The Shobijin started trembling again.

"Okay, we'll help you, just don't kill us," said the Shobijin

"That's better. Destoroyah, do go and round up some normal members, you're going to go find all the former Kaiju that you can," said Ghidorah

"Yes my lord," said Destoroyah

Destoroyah went into the bar like rec room of the League HQ, where all of the other members were causing utter chaos.

"Alright you slimy maggots, listen up! Lord Ghidorah has a job for us and I need some volunteers," said Destoroyah


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF.

Chapter 11

The door shut behind Mothra and King Kong, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

"We should have seen this coming," said Zilla

"Yeah, it's not like _we_ weren't here while the others were out fighting SupesuGojira," said Anguirus

"I know. We all were here. Only Gojira, Kingu Shisa, Mosura-chan, Manda, Baragon, and Olragon went on the mission, the rest of us stayed here. So how could those two just slip by us? Especially Megalon, his clumsy self," said Rodan

"Maybe it was only Gigan who broke in. We would have heard Megalon, so sneaky little Gigan was perfect for a job like this," said Komodithrax.

"Goji-kun, I'm scared," said Manda, clinging on to Godzilla

"It's okay, Manda-chan, I'll protect you," said Godzilla

Everyone started looking at Manda and Godzilla strangely

"What are you two doing?" asked Gorosaurus

"N-Nothing," said Godzilla, blushing

"Yeah, right," said Rodan

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Godzilla

"I think there's something goin' on between you two," said Rodan

"Well, now that you mention it..." said Manda

"No! There's absolutely nothing going on. Why the hell would you think that?" Godzilla said, letting go of Manda's hand

"Huh! Whatever you say, Gojira. I think you're in denial," said Rodan

"Goji-kun, can I see you back in my room? Right now?" asked Manda

"Okay, whatever," said Godzilla

They both walked back into Manda's room together and Manda shut the door behind them.

"What was that, Goji-kun? I thought that you and I were..." said Manda

"Manda-chan, I don't want them to know about us right now. Knowing their big mouths, they might as well just go over to Ghidorah and tell him about us in his face. I'm just trying to protect you," said Godzilla

"I think I'm strong enough to take care of myself," said Manda

"You weren't strong enough to take on SupesuGojira, just imagine if Destoroyah, or Irys, or even Ghidorah himself were to try and come after you. You wouldn't stand a chance," said Godzilla

"I...I guess your right Goji-kun," said Manda

"We can still be together, but it has to be a secret, for now at least. Are you alright with that?" asked Godzilla

"Yeah, I'm alright with that," said Manda

"Come here," said Godzilla

They hugged. Godzilla kissed Manda on her forehead.

Godzilla and Manda went back out to the others, and Mothra and Kong were back out from their conference as well.

"Alright everyone, it seems that the League's transporter has found a glitch in our system, so it appears that League members can come to and from Earth without the alarm going off now. We have to be on high alert and watch what goes on around the globe in order to combat whatever plan Ghidorah has cooked up now, so we need to be on guard at all times." explained Mothra

"So what does that mean Mothra?" asked Zilla

"It means that we have no more time for relaxation Zilla, and we have to have all the TV monitors broadcasted to only news channels, so as we can know where the location of every attack is from now until we can get the alarm fixed," said Mothra

"So you're saying that League members could be running amok right now?" asked Nessie

"Right," said Mothra

"Than I guess my welcome just expired here, for now," said Godzilla

"Where are you going Goji?" asked Mothra

"I don't really know right now. I just have a feeling that something big is about to go down, and I want to be there before it happens," said Godzilla

"When are you coming back Goji-kun," asked Manda

"Sometime soon, Manda-chan, I just need to be out there right now," said Godzilla

And with that Godzilla left.

First National Bank, Oklahoma City

"Come on, drive already! I don't want to get caught by the cops again! If I get caught violating my probation again I'll get locked up for life!" said a tomboy like woman to another woman

"Get a hold of yourself, bitch! I got everything under control," said the other woman

The two unknown women just robbed the First National Bank and were currently fleeing from the police and trying to get to their safe house. After a few minutes of chasing, the two women finally shook of the police and made it back safely.

"Man, I thought we almost got caught for a second. But look at the haul we made! We'll be set for years!" said one woman

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," said an ominous voice that came from the shadows

The two women pulled out their handguns.

"Who the hell is there! Show yourself you slimy bastard!" said the other woman

Then, Destoroyah, Gyaos, Hedorah, and Dagahra appeared from the shadows.

"That's pathetic. Kamacuras and Kumonga resorting to mere guns just because they lost their powers," said Destoroyah

"Destoroyah! What are you doing here? We ain't Kaiju-Humans like you are, so what do you want with us?" questioned Kamacuras

"What if I told you that we found a way to restore your powers back?" asked Gyaos

"I'd ask you what's the catch," said Kumonga

"All Lord Ghidorah asks in return is your undying loyalty, that's all," said Hedorah

Kumonga and Kamacuras exchanged glances.

"We're in," said Kumonga

"Excellent. Come with us, we need to find more recruits," said Destoroyah

"We're right behind you," said Kamacuras

"So who's next on your list of recruits?" asked Kumonga

"A former Man-Eating Shark," said Destoroyah


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF. Slierus belongs to Cyprus-1 on deviantART and Olragon belongs to ZillaMaster91 on deviantART

Chapter 12

Kaiju Squad HQ 5:00 pm

Mothra and the others were talking amongst themselves when Mothra's communicator rung.

"Yeah, what do you got? Uh-huh. Yes. Good! Over and out," she said, hanging up the communicator. "That was our informer at League Headquarters, it turns out that Ghidorah plan to use the Shobijin to give all the former Kaiju that didn't become Kaiju-Humans like us their powers back. This isn't good. We need teams out their to scan the surrounding areas and see if we can get to them before the League does! Zilla, you and Anguirus and Rodan go and search America. Olragon, you and Shisa and Gorosaurus search China, Varan, you and your siblings search Russia and Europe. Nessie and Kongu, you two are to search Japan with me. Slierus, I have a special mission for you."

"What is it Mosura?" asked Slierus

"I need you to go and follow Goji, try not to be spotted by him. He tends to get out of control sometimes and I need someone to be there if he does. Are you up to it?" asked Mothra

"Yes ma'am!" said Slierus

"The rest of you stay here and check all the news broadcasts, phone us in if you see anything," said Mothra

"Yes ma'am!" said the others

With that the Kaiju Squad split up and fanned out.

Amity, New York

"Oh, hey Bruce, how you doing this morning," asked a pedestrian

"Just fine Johnny, yourself?" asked Bruce, the current Chief of Police

"Doing good, keep up the good work Bruce," said Johnny

Bruce wasn't always the chief of police of Amity Island, though. Once, in a previous life, he was the scourge of the island. He was public enemy number one. He used to be Jaws, the Great White Shark. Now Bruce live the quiet life, content with a steady job and the respect of the citizens. It appears as if he finally left the past behind and is embracing his second chance at living in peace.

When he got to his office, though things started to change. He came face to face with Destoroyah, Hedorah, Dagahra, Kumonga, and Kamacuras

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here? The former 'Killer' Shark is now the chief of police of his old stomping ground. How pathetic," said Kumonga

"Wh-What do you people want?" said Bruce, drawing out his gun

"Now Jaws, you know that guns won't work against us," said Destoroyah

"My name isn't Jaws, it's Bruce!" said Bruce

"So you've actually blended in with the humans, have you? Do they know who you really are?" asked Dagahra

"Well, no..." said Bruce

"They would never accept you if they knew the truth, you know that. We accept you though," said Hedorah

"What are you talking about? I'm powerless. What use could the League of Villainous Daikaiju have with weakling like me?" asked Bruce

"Lord Ghidorah has found a solution to your little 'problem'. You see, we can give you powers now," said Destoroyah

"You can?" asked Bruce

"Indeed. All Lord Ghidorah asks in return is membership with the League and and undying loyalty to him," said Dagahra

The news started to sink deep into Bruce, the fact that he can regain his old life, his old habits. He started to remember the destruction, the carnage, the countless lives he has devoured. He started to smile devilishly. Gone is Bruce, the mild mannered Police chief, and reborn is Jaws, the Killer Great White.

"I'm in," said Jaws

"Good. Come with us, we need to find more recruits," said Destoroyah.

Jaws got into the car that Kumonga and Kamacuras stole and they drove off. Destoroyah, Dagahra, and Hedorah took to the sky and flew just in front of them

"So, do you guys have a list or something? Who are we gonna recruit next?" asked Jaws

"Gezora's next on the list," said Kamacuras

"Gezora, huh? What did he used to be?" asked Jaws

"A giant squid-octopus," said Kumonga

"Oh. Sounds delicious," said Jaws

"_You_ would think so, you used to be a shark," said Kumonga

Downtown Tokyo

Godzilla was watching over Tokyo from atop the Tokyo Tower. Everything was quiet. Godzilla was thinking about many things up there, about the League, the Shobijin, and what he should be doing to put an end to this war.

However, Manda was the most frequent thing that came to his head. He kept on thinking about her, and he didn't know why. He tried not to think of her, but he couldn't. He was truly missing her, truly falling in love with her, and for once in his life, he was happy.

Godzilla noticed something and quickly looked down, only to see nothing. He had a bad feeling, he knew he was being followed. He didn't know who was following him, but he knew that this person has been following him since he left Kaiju Squad HQ. Probably one of Mothra's lackeys, he thought. He didn't pay this pursuer any attention.

"I know the League has something big planned with the Shobijin, but why do I still have this really bad feeling? It's like something even worse is cooking up somewhere else," Godzilla said

EDF HQ, Tokyo, Japan

In a dark room, a conference with 13 of the world's finest scientists and robotics experts. Ozaki is at the head of the table, giving a speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! My name is Ozaki, and I am the leader of the EDF. Now I know you all are probably wondering why you all are here, and the answer is simple. As you all know, I have established a team to fight the League of Villainous Daikaiju, called the Kaiju Squad. Now they have just informed me that their security system is malfunctioning and they do not know whether or not League members are running amok on the Earth as we speak. So I've decided that they can't handle the League by themselves," said Ozaki

"So why did you bring us here?" asked one of the Robotics experts

"Excellent question. You see, a few weeks ago, a downed Simeon spaceship crash landed on earth. Inside it were the plans to the newly redesigned MechaGojira. The plans were mind boggling to even the EDF's best scientists. So I've gathered you all here to examine them and see if you can implement them to a new project that I'm assigning you. Behold," said Ozaki, pushing a button on a remote control and revealing a window with a startling view

"Th-That's Gojira!" said one of the Scientists

"Yes, it's the skeleton of the Original Gojira, the current Gojira's father. You see, the Simeons used a Space Titanium skeleton to use as a base for the new MechaGojira, but it turns out that even Space Titanium isn't as strong as Gojira's bones. My men will use the HTRG2500 to turn the skeleton into a human skeleton and you all can use that as the base for your project, code named 'Kiryu'," said Ozaki

"Kiryu? So you're saying that you want to create your own MechaGojira?" asked one of the Robotics experts

"Exactly. But with some modifications to the Simeons blueprints, we can create a MechaGojira that is even more powerful than Gojira himself," said Ozaki. "So my question to you all is: are you up for the challenge?"

The group of scientists and robotics experts started to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes and then they finally came to a decision.

"We will participate Mr. Ozaki," said the head scientist

"Good. Have a good night sleep tonight, you guys will start first thing in the morning," said Ozaki


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju. I do own the story of GHF.

Chapter 13

New York, New York

Zilla, Anguirus, and Rodan were searching the big apple for any potential signs for League members in the area, but so far have had no luck. Zilla was just waltzing around enjoying the sights of his old stomping ground, Rodan was flying above the streets scanning with the utmost seriousness, and Anguirus was just walking around looking confused.

"Zilla, why are we in Manhattan? Did we just come here so you can just see old friends again?" asked Anguirus.

"Actually yeah, but in a different way than you think. This isn't a 'get together' like you're thinking, I'm gonna go ask the help of my old 'father' Nick Tatopolis. He runs the American branch of G-Force, knicknamed HEAT, and he should be a big help in our search," said Zilla

"So where is the base for HEAT?" asked Anguirus

"It's on the other side of the island at the docks," said Zilla

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go," said Rodan

"Okay. Try to keep up Agilus," said Zilla, as he started to sprint off to the docks

"Hang on a sec guys! Wait for me!" said Anguirus, running behind them

The trio arrived at HEAT headquarters, where the HEAT team were doing their usual routine.

"Lucy I'm home!" called out Zilla

"Who's there!" said Nick

"Now is that any way to to talk to an old friend?" asked Zilla

"Godzilla? Is that you?" asked Nick

"Well, it's just Zilla now. But yeah, it's me," said Zilla

"Just Zilla? Why is that?" asked Nick

"Well, the true Godzilla won't let me keep his name," said Zilla

"ジラ、我々はここでのミッションにしている(Zilla, we're on a mission here.)" said Rodan

"Oh quit you're yappin Rodan, I know about the mission. And could you please speak English while we're here?" said Zilla

"あなたは私たちのアクセントが恐ろしいことを知っている.(You know our accents are horrible.)" said Anguirus

"I know that, but I don't want to be a translator," said Zilla

"Fine, we'll speak English Jira," said Rodan

"It's Zilla. Say it with me, Zil-la. Zilla," said Zilla

"Fine then 'Zilla'," said Rodan

"Nick, these are my teammates and friends, Rodan and Anguirus," said Zilla

"How do you do," said Anguirus, bowing

"Yes, how do you do," said Nick, bowing back awkwardly

"So what are you doing here Zilla?" asked Nick

"Kaiju Squad business. Has there been any strange happenings around the states that we should know about?" asked Zilla

"Well, their has been a couple of disappearances over the past couple of days..." said Nick

"Who exactly disappeared Mr. Tatopolis?" asked Rodan

"A couple of bank robbers and the chief of police down at Amity Island, why?" asked Nick

"And what were the gender of these bank robbers?" asked Anguirus

"They were women," said Nick

"Kumonga and Kamacuras..." said Rodan

"And the one in Amity must have been Jaws," said Anguirus to Rodan

"Yeah..." said Rodan

"Thanks for your time Nick, I'll be sure to visit again soon," said Zilla, and the trio started to leave

"Wait a minute Zilla, what's going on?" asked Nick

"Can't explain right now, let's just say that a lot of stuff is goin down right now," said Zilla as they walked out the door

Osaka, Japan

"So this is where Gezora is?" asked Jaws

"Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas live here, why?" asked Hedorah

"So we're gonna recruit three people at once? Cool," said Kamacuras

"These three will be the last ones for now, then we have to bring you all back to Lord Ghidorah so he can grant you your powers back," said Dagahra

The former Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas were now just normal citizens working at a construction site. The work was lousy, but the pay made up for it. Still, the three also wish that they could live their old lives again, rampaging through the populace and destroying buildings and such. Now they just help build them.

Their lives changed forever when the team of League members showed up at their construction site that day.

"Look! It's the League of Villainous Daikaiju! Run for your lives!" said one of the construction workers

"The League? What are they doing here?" said Gezora, looking up

Destoroyah swooped down and greeted the trio of former Kaiju.

"Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas, greetings. How goes your pathetic lives as normal humans?" asked Destoroyah

"W-What do you want Destoroyah?" asked Kamoebas

"I want to make you three an offer. How would you three like it if the League granted your powers back?" asked Destoroyah

"We would absolutely love that..." said Ganimes

"Your wishes shall be granted, just as soon as you swear your undying loyalty to Lord Ghidorah," said Hedorah

"...We do," said Gezora

"Good, then let's head to Planet X," said Destoroyah, pulling out his communicator. "Destoroyah to base, send us back, plus add six more."

Then, the nine of them got transported back to planet X

Tokyo, Japan

It's been 3 days since the unveiling of "Project Kiryu" and the scientists and robotics experts are halfway done with the project. Ozaki walks in for a progress report.

"So gentleman, how goes the project?" asks Ozaki

"Well sir, we have the basic structure and the outer shell completed, but now we just need to install the weapon systems and Kiryu will be complete," said the head scientist

"Excellent. How long do you think it will be until completion?" asked Ozaki

"About 2 weeks sir," said the scientist

"Perfect, so you have completed the cyber-organic brain?" asked Ozaki

"Yes, it is exactly to your specifications and is already installed," said the head scientist

"Good, I'll be back in two weeks to see the completed project," said Ozaki, leaving

Inside the head of Kiryu, many things were going on. The most frequent thing on the cyborgs mind were 'standing by' and 'sleep mode activated'. ...But their was an even more frequent thought coursing through the mind of Kiryu, inside the organic part if it's brain: 'Kill the Humans'.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju, I do own the story of GHF. Slierus belongs to Cyprus-1 on deviantART, and Olragon belongs to ZillaMaster91 on deviantART.

Chapter 14

League of Villainous Daikaiju HQ

Destoroyah took Jaws, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas into the chamber of the Inner Circle so that they can meet King Ghidorah and the other top members.

"Alright, line up here. I'll go let Lord Ghidorah know that you all have arrived," Destoroyah said

Destoroyah left the chamber and went to Ghidorah's sleeping quarters, where he was busy giving Megaguirus a sensual massage.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry my lord, I did not realize that it was Tuesday already..." said an embarrassed Destoroyah.

"**Well you should have! But never mind that, now that your back, I'm guessing that you have brought me the recruits?**" asked Ghidorah

"I have my lord, they are in the chamber," said Destoroyah.

"**Excellent. I'm deeply sorry Magie-chan, but I'm afraid that we have to cut this short. I have some important work to do,**" said Ghidorah, getting up from the bed

"Awwwww, but I was just starting to get in the mood... GRRRR... Do you always have ruin my fun Destoroyah!" asked a very angry Megaguirus

"I-I-I...I apologize again, lady Megagirasu," said Destoroyah

Ghidorah grabbed the Shobijin from a small bird cage and walked with Destoroyah to the Inner Circle Chamber. Ghidorah sat in his usual seat inside the chamber, he then greeted his new "guests".

"**Welcome, my guests! It is a pleasure to meet you all. If you all don't know already, I am Ghidorah. Please, tell me who YOU all are, or to be more specific, who you all USED to be,**" said Ghidorah

"I'm Kumonga, and these guys are Kamacuras, Jaws, Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas," said Kumonga

"**I wanted individual introductions, Kumonga. If there is one rule in this league that ****all members are required to follow, it is to listen to me. If you disobey me again like that, I'll kill you right there where you stand. And if you don't believe me, do look up would you?**" Ghidorah said, pointing upwards towards the ceiling

Up on the ceiling hung the charred remains of Ebirah. Jaws, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Gezora, Ganimes and Kamoebas all gasped in horror, while the Inner Circle started chuckling to themselves.

"**That is just ONE of my trophies, I would really hate for one of you to be the next one,** said Ghidorah

"Ss-so you said that you were going to grant us our powers back?" asked Jaws

"**Why yes, yes I am. But I'm not going to give you them permanently, nor will it be free for you all to be able to keep them forever. First, you have to prove yourselves WORTHY of keeping your powers. I have devised a series of tests for you all to prove your worth in this league. Your first test is simple: Survive in the training arena against my sister Desghidorah for 5 minutes,**" explained Ghidorah, a devilish smirk creeping across his face when he mentioned his little sister.

"So are we going to fight her like this, or are you going to give us some abilities?" asked Kamacuras

"**Oh yes, I almost forgot. Shobijin, you know what to do,**" ordered Ghidorah.

"Y-Yes Ghidorah," Said the Shobijin, and they bathed the 6 former Kaiju in an eerie glow.

When the glow went away, all six humans were completely changed. Jaws had bluish gray hair, gills, webbed hands, and rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. Kamacuras had wings, a pincher on her left hand, and her eyes were almost insect like. Kumonga had 4 spider-like legs protruding out of her back, and she had the ability to shoot webs from here hands, plus she had a pair of venomous fangs. Gezorah could morph his hands and feet into constricting tentacles. Ganimes basically gained all of Ebirah's abilities. And finally, Kamoebas grew an outer shell and the ability to breathe fire.

"**Excellent work my Shobijin. I hardly even recognize them anymore. How do you all feel?**" asked Ghidorah

Jaws spoke for everyone and said with a toothy grin, "_We feel great._"

"**Well then, I guess I'll see you all in the arena then,**" Said Ghidorah, as he waved his hand in a way to tell them all to get out of his sight.

Yaizu, Japan

Godzilla made a stop at Yaizu to take a little break from searching for a way to get to Planet X, and discovered a motorcycle dealership while walking. Since the general population was informed on what all the Kaiju-Humans looked like years ago, all of the people at the dealership panicked when they first saw Godzilla. Within minutes, the dealership was deserted. In the panic, one person ran away right before he was about to test drive a Suzuki V-Strom DL 650, and left the keys in the ignition. Godzilla saw this, and thought it was a decent bike, so he took it and drove off. Godzilla then discovered that driving this 2 wheeled machine was much easier and swifter than traveling on foot, so he decided to keep it. He fell off the first couple of tries to drive it, but with some practice, Godzilla was riding with ease. Once he felt that he had mastered this, he sped off to the next city.

He arrived at Osaka a day later, and he decided to make a stop and maybe eat a little before moving on. What he didn't know was that the city was currently a battle zone. EDF forces were fighting Gyaos and La Gusana. The two League members were toying with the mere human soldiers and basically having fun causing mischief and destruction. Godzilla drove straight into the center of the fight and quickly parked his bike in an ally way and got out to face them.

One of the EDF soldiers saw Godzilla and started to quake with fear.

"What is it?" asked a soldier next to him

"I-It-IT'S GOJIRA!" screamed out the soldier

Gyaos and La Gusana turned to face Godzilla, who was ready for a fight. However, Gyaos had other plans.

"Um, yeah, we got to go Gusana. We're no match for this guy," said Gyaos

"Why? I want to see what this hombre is made of!" said La Gusana

"This is the guy that Lord Ghidorah said that we're not allowed to mess with without a Inner Circle member! If we want to live, we have to go NOW," Gyaos said, pulling out the transporter from his pants pocket.

Godzilla instantly fired a small Nuclear energy sphere, knocking the transporter out of Gyaos' hands.

"You aren't going anywhere, bat boy. Not without me," Said Godzilla

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Gyaos. He then tried to dart towards the transporter, but Godzilla snagged it before he did.

Godzilla then jumped up and grabbed Gyaos and put him in a sleeper hold, but Godzilla was not trying to choke him. He then put the transporter up to Gyaos' mouth.

"Tell you base to send you two back, plus add me. If you don't do it, I'll start squeezing your neck until your head pops off," Said Godzilla in a flat tone

Gyaos started talking into the speaker of the transporter, "Gyaos to base, send us back, plus add one more."

Then Gyaos, La Gusana, and Godzilla all got transported to Planet X.

When they arrived, Gyaos and La Gusana tried to yell out to warn the others, but Godzilla blasted them both with a weakened Nuclear Blast to knock them out. Keeping to the Shadows, he then started to stealthily move throughout the base, looking for the Shobijin. He sneaked passed the rec room, and almost got caught twice by Guiron. He then discovered the Inner Circle Chamber, and quickly dashed to a hiding place that was well hidden, and saw that they were all having a conversation.

"So, Lord Ghidorah, care to wager how long those recruits last against Dezy-Chan?" asked SpaceGodzilla

"**No, Don't be ridiculous SupesuGojira. And for the last time, DO NOT call my sister that,**" said Ghidorah

"Yes my lord," SpaceGodzilla said with a slight sarcastic tone

"Gidra-Kun, I want us to go back to our bedroom. I'm still not satisfied," Said Megaguirus in a sweet tone

"**I am sorry Magie-Chan, but it will have to wait. We have to at least put the recruits through the first test and then they can be done for the day. Only then might we go back to our bedroom,**" said Ghidorah

Godzilla then noticed that the Shobijin were inside a little bird cage in front of Ghidorah. Godzilla would either have to wait until Ghidorah separated from the cage, which was very unlikely, or he would have to emerge from the shadows, take the Inner Circle by surprise, and _then_ snatch the cage.

Godzilla's decision making was cut short when a pair of cold metal hands seized him and knocked him out.

When he woke up, he was in the center of the Inner Circle chamber, shackled up.

"**Well, he finally awakens. Hello Gojira, old friend,**" Said Ghidorah

Godzilla tried to break free from the shackles, but he couldn't. He was stuck.

"**Don't waste your time, those chains are made of adamantium. You aren't going ****anywhere. And I would like to personally thank MechaGojira for noticing and grabbing you while the rest of us were conversing,**" said Ghidorah

"YOU ARE WELCOME MY LORD," Said MechaGodzilla in a metallic tone

Godzilla spat at Ghidorah and said, "Fuck you, asshole."

"**There will be none of that language in my presence, whelp. Now tell me, why do I have the pleasure of having you stand before me today?**" asked Ghidorah

"I want those fairies you got there. So I suggest if you want to keep your face attached to your head, you let me go and you give them to me right now!" Said Godzilla fiercely

"**I don't think your in a position to be making demands Gojira. The way I see it, I am the one 'Calling the Shots' as you might say. Destoroyah, do go and tell everyone that there is a new change of plans. Instead of many trials, the recruits only have one. Tell them that in order for them to keep they're powers, they must manage to defeat the legendary Gojira,**" said Ghidorah

"But I thought you wanted us to be the ones that kill him Lord Ghidorah," said Monster X

"**I didn't say they were to kill him, I said that they are to defeat him. This means that they must simply knock him out. The pleasure of killing him will be all ours,**" said Ghidorah with a sinister smirk

While the others were laughing, they did not notice that a bluish light was building up from the back of Godzilla's throat...

Kaiju Squad HQ

After a long and tiresome search, the Kaiju Squad decided to give up and head back to the base. The first team to arrive was Mothra's team, followed by Varan's team, then Olragon's team, then Zilla's team.

"So, you guys couldn't find anything either right?" asked Varan

"Well, me and Rodan and Anguirus found out that the league recruited Kamacuras, Kumonga, and Jaws, but other than that we found nothing," said Zilla

"Excellent work Zilla. Me, Kongu and Nessie found out that the former Kamoebas, Gezora and Ganimes were all missing, so we figured that the League got to them before we could as well," said Mothra

Then, out of nowhere, Slierus came in with his head held down.

"Slierus? What are you doing here? Your supposed to be keeping an eye on Goji," said Mothra angrily

"I was, but then he ran into Gyaos and La Gusana. I thought they were gonna fight, but all of a sudden they all vanished into thin air. I don't know where Gojira is anymore," said Slierus glumly

"Y-you mean that Goji vanished along with Gyaos and La Gusana?" asked Mothra in a surprised tone

Slierus nodded his head yes

"My God... He's on Planet X!" exclaimed Mothra

"Planet X? How?" asked King Kong

"He must have made Gyaos use the transporter to get him there. Oh god, Goji's going to get himself killed!" said Mothra

"We have to get there somehow to go rescue him, I'll never forgive myself if I allow my cousin to get killed like this," said Zilla

"Now Zilla, you don't know that. Goji has always been able to take care of himself. We could be all worked up over nothing," said Angruirus

"I don't care, I'm gonna find a way to get up there and help him, anyone else with me?" asked Zilla

"I'm with you," said Rodan

"I'm going too, we have to save Goji-kun," said Manda

"Well if she's going, I guess I'm going too," said Varan

"And if Varan's going, _I'm_ going!" Baragon declared

"I'll go not only to save Goji, but also to get the Shobijin out of Ghidorahs filthy claws," said Mothra

"Alright, let's go see Ozaki and get his scientist people to whip us up a transport to Planet X then!" said Zilla

They all went to EDF HQ, where Ozaki was in his office doing paperwork.

Mothra and the others came into his office. Zilla, Rodan, Varan, Manda and Baragon were against the wall standing at attention while Mothra was in front and gave a salute to Ozaki.

"Mosura reporting sir! We would like to make a request commander," said Mothra

"At ease. What is it?" asked Ozaki

"We would like to request a transport to Planet X sir," said Mothra

"We can't do it right now Mosura, my scientists are in the middle of a project. Why do you want a transport into enemy territory? That's just making a death wish," stated Ozaki

"Gojira has foolishly persuaded League members to transport himself into the League base. He was trying to retrieve the Shobijin, who were stolen from me by Ghidorah, sir," said Mothra

"Wait a minute, let me get this strait. You not only let two of the most powerful beings in the universe fall into Ghidorah's clutches, but you also allowed Gojira to blindly go up there to retrieve them?" asked Ozaki

"Well, not exactly sir..." said Mothra

"Not another word, the request for a transport is denied. However, the EDF's newest project might be enough to help straighten out your little mess. It's nearly completed now," said Ozaki

"What do you mean 'newest project'?" asked Mothra

"Come with me, all of you," said Ozaki, getting up from his desk

Ozaki led all of them to the EDF laboratory, where the scientists were currently hard at work perfecting the project.

"Behold Project Kiryu," said Ozaki, pointing to a robotic humanoid at the center of the lab

"I-Is that MechaGojira?" asked Rodan

Ozaki was pleased that Rodan asked that question, "No, it's _our_ version of a Mechanical Gojira. Project Kiryu is based off of the basic blueprints of MechaGojira's newest design, but with some modifications by our scientists. This new MechaGojira will be faster and stronger then both MechaGojira and Gojira himself combined. We salvaged the bones of the original Gojira and used the HTRG2500 to turn them into human bones, and just like when you guys became Kaiju-Humans, the bones retained the original Gojira's radiation and unbreakability. We're also using a cybor-orgainic 'brain' as Kiryu's Artificial Intelligence, constructed from the original Gojiras cells, collected from the surface of his bones. Combine them with the best weaponry the EDF can offer and a removable rocket pack built for space travel, and we have the ultimate Mech."

"Well, if it can save Gojira and get the Shobijin back, I'm all for it," said Zilla

"No! This is an abomination! Mankind was not meant to toy with the forces of Nature! You have to return the bones of the original Gojira back to their resting place immediately, otherwise the repercussions could be catastrophic!" demanded Mothra

"I'm sorry Mosura, but you don't have any say so in this matter," said Ozaki

"You do not understand! If you don't return those bones back into Tokyo Bay, then something much, MUCH worse than the League of Villainous Daikaiju will come to destroy you all!" said a very concerned and worried Mothra

"Is that a threat Mosura?" questioned Ozaki

"No, it's a **guarantee!** I'm not saying that it will be me that does this, but something will happen if this is not fixed and the bones be returned, and I will not be there to help you all when it does," said Mothra

"You can push your superstition on me all you want Mosura, it's not going to change my mind. Project Kiryu is too far along to be terminated now, and Kiryu will be deployed to rescue Gojira and the Shobijin in one week. You all are dismissed," ordered Ozaki

"But..." said Mothra

"Don't worry about it Mosura, let's just get out of here," said Varan

"They will all be sorry for this mistake..." said Mothra as everyone left the lab.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other Kaiju, I do own the story of GHF.

Chapter 15

EDF Headquarters

Zilla and the others were leaving EDF Labs and were on they're way back to Kaiju Squad HQ, ready to give up the mission to save Godzilla from the Leagues clutches. However, Zilla had other plans.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Baragon

"What do we do now? I'll tell ya what we do now, we won't give up," said Zilla

"What are you talking about? Ozaki said that we can't go, he's sending that abomination 'Kiryu' to go get Goji," said Mothra

"Mothra, have you ever seen me make a plan without a backup one?" asked Zilla

"What do you mean 'Backup Plan'?" asked Mothra

"Well, let me ask you this: Is the EDF the only world protecting organization out there?" asked Zilla

Mothra gasped and asked, "Y-You don't mean-?"

"Oh yes," said Zilla

"S.H.I.E.L.D!" Mothra exclaimed

"BINGO! I think it's high time that we pay ol' Nick Fury a visit," said Zilla with confidence

"Well what are we standing around here for? Lets go!" said Varan

"Right behind ya!" said Zilla

And with that, the team of Kaiju Squad members rushed back to HQ to retrieve a hover carrier so that the ones who couldn't fly could travel with Mothra, Rodan, and Varan up to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ: The Helicarrier.

On board the Helicarrier

The Kaiju Squad team arrived at the Helicarrier in about 3 hours. The massive vessel was currently high in the air above Moscow, Russia. When the team arrived there, they were met with less than welcome greetings from the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"FREEZE! Identification and Clearance forms, please," said an agent, pulling out a high tech Mazer handgun

"Will this do?" asked Mothra, holding out her Kaiju Squad Badge

"Oh! Miss Mothra of the Kaiju Squad. We weren't expecting you. What brings you and your team here?" asked the agent, putting his gun back in its holster

"We need to speak with col. Nick Fury, now," said Mothra

"Why yes, of course. Follow me, I'll take you all to his quarters," said the agent

"That's more like it" said Mothra

The agent led the team deep into the center of the Helicarrier, where Nick Fury's office was.

"He's right in there," said the agent

"Thank you, we can take it from here," said Mothra

"Yes, I'll leave you all to your business," said the agent, as he saluted the team and left

The team entered the office, where Nick Fury was doing paperwork.

"Nick! Good ta see ya buddy," said Zilla

"And you all are?" asked Fury

"EDF Kaiju Squad members col. Fury," said Mothra, holding up her badge

"Oh yeah, I know you guys. You must be Mothra, am I right?" asked Fury

"Correct col. Fury. Now, we need to ask a favor from you if you don't mind," said Mothra

"Of course, waddya need?" asked Fury

"We need a teleporter to Planet X. More specifically, a transport to Leage of Villainous Daikaiju headquarters," said Mothra

"Well, that's a pretty tall order for my men to fill, little missy. Why do you need this transport anyway?" questioned Fury

"We need the transport so that we can rescue a few P.O.W's from the Leagues clutches," said Mothra

"And these Prisoners o' War are?" asked Fury

"Gojira and the Shobijin," said Mothra

"Godzilla, huh? I remember him. He gave me and my men some headaches back in the '70s, when he was roaming around America. Why don't you guys just get the EDF to make you guys one? After all, they are your guys superiors, not us," said Fury

"They refused col. Fury. We desperately need to go and save them. Please, will you help us?" pleaded Mothra

Nick Fury thought for a moment, all was silent.

"Alright, we'll help ya. Just don't get into any trouble while your on board my vessel, got it?" said Fury

"Yes sir!" said the team, as they all saluted.

Time Skip, 1 Week

The transporter was finally done, and the team bid a farewell to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well, it's been fun, but we have to be on our way col. Fury," said Mothra

"Yeah, take care of yourselves. And be sure to give that Ghidorah guy one to the face fer me, will ya?" said Fury

"Will do, let's go guys!" Said Mothra

The team dashed into the transporter, and with the push of a button, they were gone, off to face Ghidorah and the Leage on Planet X.

League of Villainous Daikaiju Headquarters, one week earlier

In a flash, Godzilla Unleashed his Atomic Breath on Ghidorah, hitting him in the face. Ghidorah was blown back from his seat, hitting the floor and grabbing his face in pain.

"**INSOLENT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FACE!** yelled out Ghidorah

With that, Ghidorah got up and blasted Godzilla with his Gravity bolts, and since Godzilla was shackled up, he couldn't dodge the blast. Godzilla took the full power of the blast, and blacked out again from the sheer pain.

When Godzilla woke back up, he found himself in a dark chamber, still shackled up. Destoroyah was sitting in the chamber as well, keeping guard over him.

"Well, it looks like your finally awake. That ought to teach you to blast Lord Ghidorah in the face," said Destoroyah

Godzilla thought for a moment, and he got an idea that just might get him out of his confinement.

"And why do you even serve him? Your probably about ten TIMES more powerful than he is...you could easily over power him and take control..." said Godzilla

"I owe my freedom to him, that's why. If it wasn't for him, we would all be still imprisoned. Hell, even you should owe Lord Ghidorah your freedom, lizard," stated Destoroyah

"But you know it's true. He treats you like dirt, so why don't you just take him out and claim leadership?" asked Godzilla

"Why don't you just shut up! Remember, I have the power of the very weapon that killed your father! Don't you forget that!" exclaimed Destoroyah

"And why don't you use that power to usurp Ghidorahs place in the League?" Godzilla asked

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you right where you stand!" Destoroyah yelled

"Fine, whatever..." Godzilla said, and he mumbled something under his breath

Within the chamber of Ghidorah and Megaguirus, the King of Terror was admiring his prizes, otherwise known as the Shobijin.

"**I've heard that you two are famous for having beautiful Voices. Why don't you sing me a song? I want to hear it for myself,**" said Ghidorah

"W-What kind of song would you like to hear Lord Ghidorah?" Asked one of the Shobijin

"**It doesn't really matter, surprise me,**" said Ghidorah

The Shobijin exchanged glances, then they nodded to each other. They knew which song they were going to sing.

"Ok, we know what song we would like to sing to you," said the Shobijin together

"**Go ahead, sing it,**"

Then the Shobijin began to sing the only song that might both satisfy Ghidorah, and get them rescued.

_Mosura ya  
Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu  
Mosura ya  
Mosura  
dongan kasakuyan indoo muu  
rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan  
randa banunradan tounjukanraa  
kasaku yaanmu_

Ghidorah was amused at the song, he knew that the Shobijin were trying to summon Mothra to try and save them.

"**So...You want you little Guardian Insect to come and rescue you, huh? Heh...you know it's impossible for her to hear you, we're over 2 lightyears from Earth. There's NO WAY she could hear you. Good try though, I enjoyed your song,**" said Ghidorah

"Th-Thank you Lord Ghidorah..." said the Shobijin with a defeated tone

Time Skip, 1 week

Godzilla was tossed into an arena surrounded by Adamantium bars. He was about to be put up against the recruits. Godzilla, in defiance, unleashed the one thing that would send chills down anyone's spine, his infamous roar. From high above the stadium, Ghidorah heard the roar, and it sent a chill up his spine.

"Ghidra-Kun, your not AFRAID of Gojira, are you?" asked Megaguirus

"**N-No. Of course not, why would you think that?**" responded Ghidorah

"You looked startled by his roar is all, I would have thought you were used to it by now," said Megaguirus

"**Well I am not afraid, understand? No more questions, let the challenge begin.**" demanded Ghidorah

Then, all of a sudden, Mothra and the others appeared inside of the arena suddenly, and a metallic humanoid that looked like MechaGodzilla blasted through the roof of the arena at the same time and landed in the middle of the battlefield as well. The TRUE battle is about to begin!

EDF HQ, 1 week ago

After Mothra and the others left, Ozaki went back to the EDF Laboratory. Project Kiryu was nearing completion, and all that was left was to test out the Absolute Zero Cannon and fix any known glitches in his AI. Ozaki approached one of the Technicians that was in charge of the weapons system of Kiryu.

"So, are we ready to test out the big gun yet?" asked Ozaki

"Yes sir, we're installing it now and Kiryu will be ready for testing in about an hour," said the Technician

"Good, see you at the Test Zone," said Ozaki

Time skip, 1 hour

Kiryu was transported to a secluded location near an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere. The mighty Absolute Zero Cannon was ready for testing. The Technician brought out a small laptop, Kiryu's remote control system, and he typed in the activation key to turn Kiryu on. Suddenly, Kiryu sprung to life, his eye lit up yellow.

"System Activated. Awaiting Orders," said Kiryu in a metallic tone

The Technician then typed in the activation key to activate the Absolute Zero Cannon, and Kiryu went into action.

"Orders Received. Firing Absolute Zero Cannon," said Kiryu

With that, Kiryu's right hand turned into a large lazer cannon, and he charged a blue energy sphere. After 5 seconds, he fired the energy sphere at the warehouse, which froze it to absolute zero, so cold that the very atoms of the warehouse stopped completely. Kiryu then turned the cannon back into his right hand and he punched the ground with it, creating a small earthquake. The quake shook the building only slightly, but that was enough to lodge the atoms out of place, and the building completely disintegrated. Ozaki was impressed with this spectacle, and he went up to Kiryu to admire the mechanical Kaiju-Humanoid. Then, something unexpected happened, Kiryu's eyes flashed red, and he gave off a savage growl at Ozaki. Then, as soon as it happened, it ended, and Kiryu's eyes turned back to yellow.

"I-Is that thing supposed to do that!" demanded Ozaki, taking a step back in caution

"It's probably just a glitch in the AI, it will be fixed by the time Kiryu is deployed to Planet X sir," said the Technician

"It better...that thing could be a threat if it went haywire..." said an uneasy Ozaki

"Not to worry sir, the situation is completely under control," said the Technician

_Oh, how wrong he will be..._

Time Skip, 1 week

Kiryu was fully functional and ready to go. All that was left was to run a final maintenance check.

"Ok...Maser palms functional...Absolute Zero Cannon Functional...Laser Dagger functional...Rocket boosters...Missile Launchers...Ok! Kiryu is ready to go!" said the Technician.

"Good, fire it up," ordered Ozaki

"Yes sir, activating Kiryu!" said the Technician, getting out the laptop and typing in the activation key.

"System Activated. Awaiting Orders," said Kiryu

"Go ahead and activate his AI, let him think for himself," said Ozaki

"Turning AI on," said the Technician, typing in the AI activation key

"AI systems on. Hel-..." Kiryu started to say before he completely stopped

"What's wrong? Why didn't he say hello?" asked Ozaki

"I don't know sir...it seems as if he has a-OH MY GOD! HIS SYSTEMS ARE GOING HAYWIRE! I CAN'T CONTROL HIM!" yelled out the Technician

"What does that mean!" demanded Ozaki

But before the Technician could answer, his life was cut off short by a Mazer beam. Ozaki took out his gun and turned towards the source of the Mazer fire, it was none other than Kiryu.

"Filthy Human..." said Kiryu in a less metallic tone

"What the! What's going on here!" asked Ozaki, horrified

"DIE!" yelled out Kiryu, firing his Mazer palms again

Ozaki dodged the blast, and bolted to the door along with the other scientists and technicians. He then closed the door and sealed it up tight, ensuring that Kiryu wouldn't escape. But Kiryu had other plans, he fired his Absolute Zero Cannon at the ceiling, and he flew right through it, flying towards Planet X. There was only one thing on Kiryu's mind now...

"I must find my son..." Kiryu said, flying out of earths orbit.

Then, Kiryu suddenly flew back to earth, and to the Hellicarrier. He bursted through the main doors and went to where S.H.I.E.L.D agents were testing out the transporter that Mothra and the others were going to use to go to Planet X. He then flew through the portal, but since it wasn't finished, he was not transported to Planet X, but it's moon, Gorth. He then flew towards the planet at full speed and he burst through ceiling of the center of the League of Villainous Daikaiju's Headquarters, in the middle of the Arena where Godzilla was just about to fight. At the same time he arrived, Mothra and the others appeared as well, apparently because they got the right coordinates and were transported properly.

Nevertheless, Kiryu was there, his mind not being controlled by man, but by something else...


	16. Attention Fans

**Attention loyal readers.**

I am sorry to inform you, but I am not happy with the direction of this story anymore, and have decided to re-write it. In the near future, look for a story titled "The Kaiju Squad", which will be the official renaming of GHF. And there will be many changes throughout the story.

King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, and the Original Mechagodzilla will be the only 3 Inner Circle members of the League of Villainous Daikaiju. All other members will be normal Soldiers.

Zilla will break the fourth wall, a lot. Kinda like Deadpool from Marvel Comics.

King Kong will be an active member of the Kaiju Squad now, instead of merely being a diplomatic informant and such.

Only Kaiju from Godzilla, Gamera, and Godzilla the animated Series(Zilla) will be in GHF, which means Jaws and other various Kaiju will be cut from the story, Cloverfield will be the only additional Kaiju in the story.

Cloverfield will be a pre teen(around ten years old), instead of a toddler, as will Fairy Mothra.

These are just five of the many changes I'm making to the story, hope to see you guys when it comes out!


End file.
